zootopiaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Wilde
You are looking at the current version of Nick Wilde. For his early concept doppelganger, see Nick Wilde (Tame Collar Universe). For his genius doppelganger, see Nick Wilde (Zootopia-2). For his evil future counterpart, see Evil Nick. For his country doppelganger, see Nick Wilde (Zootopia-5). For his full-animal doppelganger, see Nick Wilde (Zootopia-12). Nicholas Piberius "Nick" Wilde is one of the two main protagonists in Season 1 (and a main protagonist from Season 2 onward) of Zootopia: The Animated Series. He used to be a con artist but joined the Zootopia Police Department at the end of the film, which is a prequel to the series. He first appears in Something Furry This Way Comes. He is voiced by Jason Bateman, who also had roles in Horrible Bosses and Arrested Development. History Backstory When Nick was nine years old, his mother had enough money to get him a suit for the Junior Ranger Scouts. However, once he had gone to the meeting, the scouts bullied him and put a muzzle on him. He then had gone outside, took the muzzle off, and started crying. His brother, Lucas, had just gotten off of his date with Sally, and saw Nick crying by the wall outside the building. Lucas had talked to Nick about it and later when they had both gotten home, their mother, Mrs. Wilde. The next day after the incident, Nick and Lucas had started their own "Pawpsicle" business. They have been successful for three years straight until the woodchuck bully, known as Tom, had broken their stand and was about to hurt Lucas with a baseball bat, unless Nick told Lucas what he did with Lucas's college funds. Nick then told Lucas that he spent the college funds on a future investment for their brotherly business. Lucas then started crying and ran home, frustrated at Nick for doing the wrong thing. Mrs. Wilde had a talk with Nick about him doing the wrong thing, and that later that night that Nick would have to apologize to Lucas for spending his college funds on their Pawpsicle stand. However, when Nick tried to apologize, Lucas was not there. In fact, Lucas wasn't anywhere to be seen in Downtown Zootopia. Nick then thought that either he was going after Tom or going to get his college funds back. Nick had yelled for his mother and she had noticed that Lucas was so upset that he went to get his college funds back from a mysterious corporation. Nick, knowing that he failed his brother, had sent off to find him, only for Lucas to be laying on the street, crying and beaten up. Nick had went to check up on Lucas, to see if he was okay, only for Lucas to beat Nick up with a baseball bat, leaving Nick on the street with Lucas running away, not being visible for over a decade. Lucas tried to forgive himself ever since he did that to his brother, but Nick never forgave Lucas for hitting him. (Pilot, Part 1) For over ten years, Nick had held a grudge against Lucas, and thought if he ever saw him again, Nick would be prepared. Nick then started his own life as a con artist, running away from home and going from place to place to sell his Pawpsicles. Three years later after that day, when Nick was 15, he had met Mr. Big, the most feared crime boss in Tundratown. Mr. Big had welcomed Nick into his home, breaking bread together, and also Grandmama made Nick a cannoli. Three months later, however, Nick had sold Mr. Big a rug made out of a skunk, later known in the film as a skunk-butt rug. Mr. Big then disowned Nick and kicked him out of his place of business. Nick was cold and sad, thinking that he was still the same con artist that he once was years ago. Nick had resorted to being a con artist for the rest of his days (until the end of the film, where he became a police officer). He had met Finnick, who became a brother figure to Nick that Lucas had been before in his life. Even though Nick still had a grudge against Lucas for the rest of his life, he decided to honor Lucas by still selling Pawpsicles with Finnick as a "brotherly" business. Eight months later, Nick had started a college fund account for Lucas, with his brother not even knowing it existed, however, Lucas had found about it some time later and was happy that Nick had deposited over $20,000 into a college fund account for him. Lucas was happy that his brother had still cared for him, even though that night when they were kids had bothered him ever since. (Episode Unknown) One night, Lucas had tried to call Nick because he wanted to thank his brother for the college funds, and also wanted to apologize for beating Nick up for investing Lucas's college funds into the Pawpsicle business. Nick had gotten the call and wondered who it was, since it was an unknown number and didn't recognize Lucas's voice since it was deeper, however, when Lucas spoke his name to Nick, Nick had yelled at Lucas and hung up. Lucas then pondered why his brother was still mad at him. Lucas had even sent Nick a letter, however, Nick had burnt it in the fireplace two days later. To try to talk to Nick one last time, he had visited Nick at his house. Nick yelled at his brother for beating him up when they were kids, however, as soon as Lucas had finished his apology, Nick had also wanted to apologize for what he was about to do. Nick had beat Lucas up with the same baseball bat Lucas had beat Nick up with when he was 12 years old. Lucas, knowing that he couldn't change his brother and that he would always know him as a con artist, Lucas had threatened Nick that if he did not change, Lucas would do some terrible things to Nick's personal life in the future. Nick disregarded Lucas's threat, and slammed the door in Lucas's face. Lucas then walked off, angered at his brother for doing the same thing from that night. Nick had cried in his room, disappointed that he did something terrible to his brother, even though Nick still held a grudge. (Episode Unknown) Zootopia (film) Years later after the incident with Lucas, Nick was still selling Pawpsicles with Finnick. One day, when a bunny named Judy Hopps had saw Nick enter an ice cream store. The elephant clerk had refused service to Nick, but Judy had bought the Jumbo Pop for Nick. Nick had introduced himself to Judy, before leaving with Finnick. Judy then noticed moments later that Nick and Finnick had scammed her and also lied about the entire Jumbo Pop thing. She scolded Nick, before he called her a dumb bunny. The next day, after Judy takes the case for Mrs. Otterton, she goes to Nick stating that he is her lead to finding Mrs. Otterton's husband. They then went to Natural Springs Oasis, to speak to Yax, who had later introduced them to Nangi, who was Mr. Otterton's yoga teacher. Nick and Judy then got a license plate number from Yax (due to the fact that Nangi could not remember Mr. Otterton at all), and headed to the DMV, where Flash, a three-toed sloth worked. When Flash was about to finish typing in the license plate number, Nick had told Flash a joke, who later told Priscilla the same joke. When Flash had finally printed out the ticket for Nick and Judy, Judy had noticed that they were at the DMV all night. Judy scolded Nick again for keeping them there all night, while Nick had jokingly stated that he would "never ruin her pretend investigation." They went into the car that had the license plate on it, while Nick finally realized that the car belonged to Mr. Big, Nick's former boss that had taken in Nick when he was 15. Mr. Big was disgusted that Nick had come in unannounced on the day Fru Fru was getting married. Mr. Big then explained to him and Judy what happened years ago about the skunk-butt rug incident. As Mr. Big was about to ice Judy and Nick, Fru Fru intervenes, stating that Judy had saved her from a giant doughnut that Duke Weaselton had thrown at Judy. Mr. Big had explained what had happened to Mr. Otterton and the driver, Mr. Manchas. Mr. Big had told Nick and Judy to visit Mr. Manchas, only for Manchas to go savage, before Nick and Judy escape. They then notice that Mr. Manchas was suddenly gone, and before Judy can hand Chief Bogo her badge, Nick scolds Bogo for treating Judy with disrespect. Nick states that the security cameras might have something on Mr. Manchas, so Nick and Judy went to Bellwether to see if she had access to the cameras, since Judy still was not in the system. The cameras led the duo to an asylum, where Mayor Lionheart scolds Dr. Madge Honey Badger for wanting him to tell the public about the savage situation. Moments later, Judy calls Chief Bogo to tell the police that Lionheart needs to be arrested for holding the savage predators in cages, including Mr. Otterton. Sometime after this, Chief Bogo holds a press conference about the savage animals. Nick then realizes that, when Judy was at a loss of answers, she states that it has something to do with the predators' biology. Offended by this, Nick then tries to make Judy prove her point about Nick's biology by pretending to go savage. Disgusted at Judy, Nick walks out of the police station, giving Judy a completed police officer form. Judy then finds Nick under a bridge, before she apologizes for being a bad friend and a dumb bunny. Nick then agrees to erase the message if he and Judy can finish the Mr. Otterton case. They go to Duke Weaselton, who runs a bootleg movie stand, and when Duke doesn't tell them what is going on at first, Nick and Judy take Duke to Mr. Big so that if Duke doesn't tell them about the Night Howlers, Mr. Big will ice him. However, Duke tells them about Doug, an emotionless sheep. Nick and Judy head to the train station before realizing that Doug is the one that shot Mr. Otterton and Mr. Manchas with the Night Howler serum, making them go savage. When they hear this, they plan to take the train car to the ZPD, however, the train is destroyed, before Nick shows Judy that he stole the dart gun case. Nick and Judy head up to the top of the museum, where Bellwether has the sheep guards attack them. Bellwether then shoots Nick with a dart, and he pretends to go savage in order for Judy to expose Bellwether's plans. The ZPD then show up to arrest Bellwether. Sometime later, Nick joins the ZPD and joins Judy in stopping Flash from going 115 miles per hour (there is an extended parody video of this by Piemations). Nick and Judy then go to the Gazelle concert, and Judy bumps Nick, implying that she wants him to dance, which he proceeds to do so. Brandon Vhader crossover Some time after the events of the film (it is not implied yet how long), a super soldier, named Overkill, robs the Federal Reserve Bank. Judy and Nick, hoping that they can stop the criminal, go after him. Overkill then opens a portal to West Anderbury, taking Judy and Nick with him. They then meet Brandon Vhader, a half human/half animal hero who has been trying to help Overkill for months, implying that Overkill was a former friend of Brandon's. To be continued. (Something Furry This Way Comes) Zootopia: The Animated Series Pilot Two weeks after the events of the crossover, Nick and Judy come back from West Anderbury, with the whole city and the ZPD watching them come through it. The crowd cheers them on as they have successfully stopped Overkill from his reign of terror. The duo then head to Chief Bogo's office, explaining that Overkill as a super soldier and that there is a multiverse connected to Zootopia (which starts the Vhaderverse project). (Pilot, Part 1) Zootopia 2 TBA Abilities TBA Appearance TBA Personality TBA Trivia *It is unknown when Nick was born, but it might be said in the series as well as his age. Category:Protagonists Category:Crossover Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vhaderverse Category:Crossover